Truth Untold
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: Rated for Language. Bulma's been with Vegeta for 15 odd years but something nagging her, she'll go to any lengths to find out if her Prince truely loves her.


Truth Untold  
(Version One: Souly by Happy-Fox-Girl)  
  
In the middle of a vast field, a large dome sat. This was the work place, home and sanctuary for a young girl. Well, really, she's not so young any more. Bulma Brief, a successful businesswoman and mother of two beautiful children, resided in this place. Her 'husband', if that term could be given to him, also lived with them. By law he wasn't actually her husband, but that's what she told every one, and everyone believed her. So there wasn't any harm in it... but something nagged at her... something that would drive her to the brink of insanity in an instant, but could be answered with simple logic.   
  
Vegeta... He had no last name, at least that she knew of...he was simply Vegeta. Yet the rest of him was SO much more complicated. He was a troubled warrior with a troubled past and a heart of stone. Maybe she was over doing it on the heart of stone bit, but the troubled life bit was no joke. He came here to destroy earth but the Z team was ready and fended him off. They thought that was the last of him, but no only a few years later he shows up on Namek to get the dragon balls. There he could wish for immortality, which didn't work... Goku again beat him up, and then finished something he desperately wanted to do...destroy Freeza. They were all on Earth and Vegeta came to live with her in her house since he had nowhere to go from there. The rest in it's self is an entirely different story.  
  
Bulma took a long drag on her cigarette, and flicked it away from her. By Vegeta's standards she was 'his'. Sure they had long nights in bed, they teased each other with cruel comments, gave secret smiles and passed along naughty little jokes, but she could never be sure he truly honest to Kami loved her. She told him many times, and that was the truth, that she DID love that arrogant bastard. With every, 'I love you Vegeta,' all she got was a grunt, followed by a coy smile. It was enough to drive her insane. She knew how he felt on 'weak' emotions, and it was probably as good as it got, but in her 15 odd years with being with him she'd never heard the words, 'I love you,' in that order let alone love come out of his mouth.   
  
"Oh get over it Bulma..." She chided herself. Lately this thought had been gracing her thoughts more than she'd like to admit. She stood on her balcony over looking the city surrounding her home, it was probably already 3 o'clock in the morning and he lay there losing NO sleep while she stood wondering whether the big oaf cared for her as much as she hoped he did.   
  
"Why do I care so much? I mean I get my fun every once and a while, two beautiful children, and the life I always dreamed of..."  
  
But the back of her mind screamed for justice, 'Your lying!! You know as well as I do that your only true wish was to be loved, for whom you are, not WHAT you are! Don't kid yourself Bulma.'  
  
She winced...that was true. Ever since she was little her dream was to get married, have a big wedding, and a hansom man to be her groom. Vegeta fit that role perfectly, but the wedding was never to be.   
  
"I don't even think Vegeta knows what a wedding is..." She laughed to her self dryly and leaned forward, propping her elbow on the railing her chin resting in her hand, "This is getting me no where, he sticks around, isn't that answer enough? If he didn't care why would he stick around?"   
  
Maybe because you have three things he doesn't, shelter, food, and Gravity machine.  
  
Bulma growled at her mind, "Ahhh, damn!" If she hadn't just smoked her last cigarette she would have lit up again. This was all to frustrating... With a quick bang of her fist on the railing she turned on her heel and marched off the balcony, through her room (shutting the door quietly behind her), and to her lab where she locked her self in. She found an old failed project and threw it across the room, it falling to the ground with a crash. It helped a bit, but not much. With a plop she sat down and tapped her fingers, staring angrily at the wall in front of her.  
  
Hours passed and nothing from the lab until morning.   
"WOMAN?! WOMAN?!" Vegeta banged on the lab door. He, Trunks and Bra were hungry and none of them knew how to cook. "WOMAN!! GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE!!"  
  
" . . ." Still nothing, he rubbed his temples, this was the same scenario as last week. Bulma was sulking, why? Kami only knows, and he was left to fend off two kids. His day was NOT starting out right...  
  
"Papa!! Where's mama!!" his little girl clung to his leg pulling gently on his pant's leg.  
  
Vegeta growled something inaudible and bent down to pick Bra up. Even to him, on some days it was scary how much his mate and his daughter looked so much alike, "She's busy, so we're going to have to find something to eat..." he used a soft tone with her, he could never bring him self to raise his voice at her.   
  
"Okay! You and momma didn't get into a fight again did you?" She asked almost scared.  
  
"No princess... No, we didn't, not this time 'round anyway."  
Bra clung to her father's neck as they walked away from Bulma's lab.  
  
Bulma sat in her lab, earplugs in her ears and snoring softly as she lay asleep. She'd come out later when she felt like it. Vegeta could deal with it. But alas she woke, hungry and still a little bit moppy. Staring at the door Bulma growled knowing she couldn't keep herself in here forever. So tiredly she stood and removed her ear plugs, "I'll make you say it Vegeta, Kami help me I WILL find out whether you love me or not." With that in her mind and in her heart she entered her world once again, Vegeta's angry shouts, and two happy children to greet her.  
  
Weeks past and Bulma still had no plan, none zip, nada, zilch. She was clueless as to getting him to tell her truthfully how much he really felt about her. Again she felt as if she was about to go insane. Seemingly doing so one night before Vegeta entered their room.   
  
"Damn damn damn damn!!" She cursed to no one. Her face contorted in anger and pain. She wasn't going to say anything else until the person in question walked in, looking seemingly surprised by her anger; she went off like a loaded gun.   
  
"YOU!!"   
  
"Me?"   
  
"YOU INSENSITIVE UNCARING SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"And I'm getting insulted why?" Vegeta asked in a tone of nonchalance.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO DAMN COLD?! HOW!?"  
  
"If you'd tell me what I did maybe I could provide some insight... after all it's my head..." but his words fell on deaf ears.   
  
"I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!! YOU LAZY, UNCARING, SELF CENTERED, ARROGANT, EGOTISTIC...ummmm, BASTARED!!" she cried. Her blue eyes were troubled; her whole body trembled from her anger and pain. Vegeta was at lost, he just got insulted for reason unknown and his mate was either insane or something was bugging her. Probably something nagging at her, gently Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, in his own comforting way, but she fought to get out, "LET. ME. GO!"   
  
Vegeta let go, blinking... what had he done? His face stayed the same, unchanging, but his heart, yes his heart, was yearning to comfort her pains, "Bulma talk to me, tell what's wrong?"   
  
"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?! YOU'VE NEVER CARED!" She screamed all this was spilling out before she could get a grasp on her mind.   
  
"Wh-wha?" Vegeta was taken back, he didn't care? What brought all this on?  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!!" Bulma pointed an accusing finger in his face, "I SHOULD HAVE KICKED YOU OUT ALONG TIME AGO! THEN! THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR... YOUR... YOU-NESS!!" So that was a lame excuse but right now, she didn't care. Her anger and pain was just venting, after all they say bottling up your feelings never resulted in anything good.  
  
"Listen, Women, I'm trying very hard NOT to lose my patience... I'm asking... no DEMANDING you explain your insults, acusions, and other pent up feelings, because I'll be damned if I stand here not knowing what's going on!" Vegeta raised his voice slightly, he didn't match her yelling but he still gave her the what for.  
  
"WHY?!" she shrieked, "YOU'VE NEVER GAVE A DAMN BEFORE SO WHY START NOW?!"  
  
"Bulma," He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her fast, "Listen to what you're saying."  
  
"I AM!!" She yelled in his face, "AND IT'S TRUE! Damn it... it's all true..." her voice finally cracked as she broke down crying, tears rolling down her soft checks. Vegeta watched in confusion, frustration, and pain, he didn't like not knowing what was wrong with his mate. Taking a deep breath Vegeta spoke softly, comfortingly, "Bulma, talk to me, I don't understand. You're not making any sense."  
  
Bulma didn't reply right off the bat, feeling Vegeta's firm hold on her shoulders loosen she sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Vegeta followed her down to the floor, his voice was low, hesitant, "Please Bulma, I want to try and right what I've done..."   
  
"You don't care... you're only saying this to get me to stop..."   
  
Vegeta shifted himself to where he was sitting right in front of his crying mate. Soft hands found her face and lifted the tear stained checks and eyes to look at him, "No Bulma, I want to know what's wrong, I do care, I've always cared... I thought... you knew..."   
  
"You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it..." if she believed him her eyes showed no sign of it. They sat there a while studying the other, one's sniffles the only sound braking the would be silence. Vegeta was the first to brake the staring contest; his lips found hers in a soft meaningful kiss, not one of lust like she normally got. Vegeta seemed to pour every caring loving atom, molecule, his being; into that kiss. Bulma's eyes were wide in shock first, apprehension next, guilt the last. He drew away looking into her eyes for clues, he could never say what he felt, she knew this, his pride holding him back from ever truly revealing his heart to her.   
  
Her eyes began to water again, "Oh Vegeta..." She flung her self at him, wrapping her arms around his well-built neck, lips locking his in hers.   
  
Vegeta never saw that coming, he lost his balance and Bulma's momentum took the both of them to the floor, Vegeta laying under his mate while she kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss she slapped him, tears spilling out of her crystal blue eyes, "Damn you!! Damn you!! Why... Why do you always have to... to..."  
  
While Bulma searched for the right insult Vegeta rubbed his check, it didn't hurt; she could never hurt him, But... But it was the principle of the slap, and he probably deserved it. Vegeta reached up and placed a gloved finger over her lips, "Shh, you'll wake the children with all your screeching..."   
  
Bulma gave a laugh/hiccup as she tried to dry her tears, but alas they only resulted in more. Vegeta sat up and Bulma slid into his lap. There he cradled his dear mate... no, not just a mate... a soul mate. Maybe, maybe if he could chew on some of his pride every once and a while and tell her a bit, just a bit of himself, maybe then she wouldn't fill this way any more.   
  
Then I guess I'd better start...the sooner the better...  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"   
  
"I... I love you..."  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
Awwww now wasn't that sweet? I liked it. Legal crap now, I don't own Vegeta or Bulma or DBZ, just this plot... And this story.... Sigh... and I make no money!! ;_; 


End file.
